freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer
1916-1924 Metro-Goldwyn Mayer 1916-1924.png|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 1917-1924 Metro-Goldwyn Mayer 1917-1924.jpg|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 1924-1953 Metro-Goldwyn Mayer 1924-1953.jpg|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 1924-1984 Metro-Goldwyn Mayer 1924-1984.jpg|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 1924-1925 Metro-Goldwyn Mayer 1924-1925.jpg|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 1924-1928 Metro-Goldwyn Mayer 1924-1928.jpg|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 1928-1953 Metro-Goldwyn Mayer 1928-1953.jpg|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 1928-1932 Metro-Goldwyn Mayer 1928-1932.jpg|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 1932-1935 Metro-Goldwyn Mayer 1932-1935.jpg|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 1934-1953 Metro-Goldwyn Mayer 1934-1953.jpg|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 1953-1956 Metro-Goldwyn Mayer 1953-1956.jpg|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 1956-1958 Metro-Goldwyn Mayer 1956-1958.png|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 1957-1986 Metro-Goldwyn Mayer 1957-1986 1.png|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 1974 (50th Anniversary) Metro-Goldwyn Mayer 1974 (50 Years).jpg|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 1982-1986 Metro-Goldwyn Mayer 1982-1986.jpg|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 1984 (60th Anniversary) Metro-Goldwyn Mayer 1984 (60 Years).jpg|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 1986-2012 Metro-Goldwyn Mayer 1986-present.jpg|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 2012-present Metro-Goldwyn Mayer 2012-present.png|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Scare Rank None for Slats. None to medium for Jackie. Low to high for Telly. Medium bordering on high for Coffee. High for Tanner. Low bordering on medium for George Low to medium for original Leo and 2012 version. Low for 1984 and 1986 versions. Medium for the 2008 version. Trivia *In 1955 this company introduced MGM Television. *It started out as Metro Pictures. *Loads of kids had nightmares off this. Click here to see a random kid getting scared by it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Db2WPbWfK0k *It appeared on multiple James Bond movies. * This logo appears on Good Boy and Igor. * In 1916, the sounds were not made. * The more they progressed, the scarier the lion was. * MGM is 102 years old. In 2016, it turned 100 years old. In 2066, MGM will be 150 years old. Paramount is 106/107 as of today. it turned 100 in 2011/2012. Universal is 106 years old as of today. it turned 100 in 2012. Category:1996 Category:Los Angeles Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:1997 Category:1916 Category:1917 Category:MGM logos Category:Logos that don't scare Jamie Meaney Category:1918 Category:1919 Category:1920 Category:1921 Category:1922 Category:1923 Category:1924 Category:1925 Category:1926 Category:1927 Category:1928 Category:1929 Category:1930 Category:1931 Category:1932 Category:1933 Category:1934 Category:1935 Category:1936 Category:1937 Category:1938 Category:1939 Category:1940 Category:1941 Category:1942 Category:1943 Category:1944 Category:1945 Category:1946 Category:1947 Category:1948 Category:1949 Category:1950 Category:1951 Category:1952 Category:1953 Category:1954 Category:1955 Category:1956 Category:1957 Category:1958 Category:1959 Category:1960 Category:1961 Category:1962 Category:1963 Category:1964 Category:1965 Category:1966 Category:1967 Category:1968 Category:1969 Category:1970 Category:1971 Category:1972 Category:1973 Category:1974 Category:1975 Category:1976 Category:1977 Category:1978 Category:1979 Category:1980 Category:1981 Category:1982 Category:1983 Category:1984 Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Cailou Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:High bordering on nightmare. Category:Alex Piela's Favorite Logos Category:Logos with Lions Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that scare the Blue Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Black Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Brown Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Red Puffle Category:Logos that scare the White Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Orange Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Yellow Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Green Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Purple Puffle Category:Black Logos Category:Logos that scare Plum Category:Logos With Wildcats of Africa Category:Taken From "Forbidden Planet" (1956) Category:Logos that don't scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that make Kirby cry Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare The Mane 9 Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Claire Wyckoff Category:Logos that make Blue (Blue's Clues) whimper Category:Josie and the Pussycats 2002 VCD Category:VCD Logos Category:Laserdisc Logos Category:VHS Logos Category:DVD Logos Category:Blu-Ray Logos Category:Yours, Mine, & Ours 2006 VHS Category:Yours, Mine & Ours 2006 DVD Category:Yours, Mine & Ours (2005) 2006 VCD Category:Logos that make Caillou cry Category:Logos hated by Everyone Category:Logos that make you throw your laptop out the window at 3AM then FNAF jumpscares your computer and then you hit the screen with a hammer hard Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Holy ROBLOXIAN Category:Goodbye Cruel World Category:Holy crud with purple!!??....??!!... Category:Logos that scare Greeny Phatom Category:Logos with too many categories!!! Category:Red Logos Category:NOT SPAM!!! Category:WTF Category:Logos that scare the VeggieTales characters Category:No copying please! Category:Imnotevenscaredofthesonyone Category:Logos that scare Justin Bieber Category:This is not a logo. Category:And this is why I didn't watch simpsons halloween specials as a little kid no organs gracie no organs not kidding . Category:Public Broadcasting Service Category:White Logos Category:My logos Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:There's too many categories! AVALANCHE! Category:Help Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that could make Sokka scream his head off during the night Category:2017 Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior cry Category:Logos so freaking scary you want to quit sleep until 2060 Category:BND Category:Taken from "Greeny Phatom: Play, Dive and Race!" Category:Logos that scare Pidge(V:LD) Category:2018 Category:Logos that scare Courage The Cowardly Dog